official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephens County, Oklahoma
Stephens County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 45,048. Major roads US Route 81 Oklahoma State Highway 7 Oklahoma State Highway 17 Oklahoma State Highway 29 Oklahoma State Highway 53 Oklahoma State Highway 76 Oklahoma State Highway 89 Geography Adjacent counties Carter County (east) Grady County (north) Garvin County (northeast) Comanche County (northwest) Jefferson County (south) Cotton County (southwest) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 83.51% White (37,619) 9.60% Other (4,326) 5.04% Native American (2,270) 1.85% Black or African American (833) 13.0% (5,856) of Stephens County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Stephens County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 10 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.08 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Comanche - 1,663 Duncan - 23,431 Marlow - 4,662 Towns Bray - 1,209 Central High - 1,199 Empire City - 955 Loco - 122 Velma - 620 CDPs Meridian - 1,493 Unincorporated communities Alma Corum Santa Fe Sunray Ghost towns Arthur Climate Fun facts * Two theories exist as to how Loco acquired its name. One theory, popularized by the Oklahoma Department of Transportation, states that the community was named for locoweed found in the area. The second theory, proposed by the niece of founder Albert G. Cranfill, suggests the name came from the Latin locus. It has frequently been noted on lists of unusual place names. * Comanche has a colorful history that is still reflected in its lifestyle and activities. A western flavor is felt here, and Comanche is often called the "Rodeo Capital of the World". Certainly, many World Champion Rodeo performers call Comanche home. Race horse, Quarter Horse owners, and farmers add their influence as do oil companies and oil field workers. Authentic Indian customs and tribal observations are still practiced. Artists, educators, and others add still more variety and culture. Truly, it can be said that Comanche's greatest asset is its diversity of talent and people. * Recreation in the Comanche Area is divided into lake activities and sports. Waurika Lake, a 10,000-acre (40 km2) lake, lies eight to ten miles (16 km) southwest of Comanche on access roads. The lake's recreational area offers all related activities (camping, swimming, fishing, boating, and hunting) and adds little to the pleasure and economy of Comanche. Comanche Lake, three miles (4.8 km) east on Hwy. 53, offers the same recreations on a smaller scale and includes electric and water hookups and a disposal station. There are opportunities for fishing, camping, picknicking. Two covered pavilions may be reserved for family reunions or gatherings. A full concession stand is operated by lake caretakers. The Golf Course is located next to the Comanche Lake. This small 9-hole golf course is a spot for both local and area golfers. Kinder Park and Jackson Park playgrounds are areas for the little ones. * Velma is home of the "Annual Old Settler's Picnic and Rodeo", which since statehood has been held on the first weekend of August with few interruptions. Known for attracting the best Calf Ropers in the nation. * Central High was named in 1921, because it was near the center of a consolidated high school district (District 34), created from four smaller districts in Stephens County: Wolf Creek, Nellie, Prairie Center, and Pleasant Hill. Until then, students living in the area only had access to eighth grade education in each of the old districts. When Central High was formed, it built a four-room junior high and a senior high school named Central High School. Lower-grade students attended elementary schools in their former districts. This arrangement lasted until the late 1930s. A fire in 1952 destroyed the original Central High School. It did incorporate until 1995, however, when supporters of incorporation wanted this so Central High could prevent annexation by surrounding towns, notably Duncan, Lawton or Marlow. Incorporation would also permit Central High to apply for municipal grants. * Drilling for oil and gas began about 1910. The first production well did not come in until 1918. Production support activities soon followed. Erle P. Halliburton founded the Halliburton Oil Well Cementing Company in Duncan. The company has since grown into a multinational corporation with headquarters in Dubai and Houston, Texas. * Bray is the birthplace of country musician Katrina Elam. Category:Oklahoma Counties